


[ Why did it have to be us? ]

by ValentineDevil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Loss, Love Poems, M/M, Pain, Romance, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineDevil/pseuds/ValentineDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wrote this poem quickly as a warm up (inspired of course by the Merlin series and the fact that most of us wish Arthur and Merlin had a romantic relationship) before continuing to write my story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Why did it have to be us? ]

**Author's Note:**

> *Poem does in no way reveal anything about my story http://archiveofourown.org/works/4247766/chapters/9611970, they are completely separate works!*

Why did it have to be us?

Out of everyone, we were the ones to fall in love.

Why was that, Arthur?

Was it destiny?

Was it fate that was thrust upon us?

 

I was your servant, you my king.

And yet, through all the pain of labour,

you were the one to sooth my wounds.

How good that felt, to know that I was safe,

in your arms, only ever your arms.

 

The journeys we went on,

how the knights would mock our actions.

And yet no blush made its way onto your cheeks.

How you were always so brave, just for me.

 

I remember everything,

as if it all happen yesterday.

But it happened an millennia ago...

Kissing by the fire, making love under the sheets....

 

And in the end,

when the light left your eyes,

you asked me to hold you, and I did,

even though you knew I could save you.

 

You refused.

Now you're gone,

and I'm here,

stuck between worlds I know little off without you.

 

And how I regret nothing.

I now know of what it is to love,

to truly love someone...

Though you reside in Avalon...

 

But I will wait for you,

Arthur,

my king.

My lover.


End file.
